The Molecular and Morphology Core is designed to achieve two goals: 1) to provide center investigators, their collaborators and the greater scientific community access to high quality cDNA libraries that reflect the complexity and heterogeneity of the renal parenchyma; and 2) to provide cost efficient access to morphological tools and services for the localization of specific transcripts and/or their products in renal cells and tissues. The Molecular Core will obtain high quality RNA from appropriate sources tot construct cDNA for the purpose of preparing yeast two hybrid or full-length cDNA mammalian expression libraries. These libraries are not commercially available or lack sufficient complexity to be suitable for the study of proteins highly restricted during development or along the nephron. The Morphology Core will provide access to reagents and expertise to examine the expression of genes at the transcription or protein level using immunohistochemistry, immunoelectron or confocal microscopy. Successful attainment of these goals will enhance productivity by Renal Center participants, recruit new investigators to the study of renal development and pathophysiology, and make available to the scientific community new tools for the study of gene expression and molecular association in the nephron The Core has an integrated administrative and budgetary structure to efficiently utilize resources and maintain control of reagent/service utilization.